d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silent Devourer, Advanced Kraken CR 26
Colossal Magical Beast (Aquatic) Hit Dice: 60d10 + 960 (1290 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: swim 20 ft. Armor Class: 21 (-8 size, +19 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 21 Base Attack/Grapple: +60/+94 Attack: Tentacle +77 melee (6d8+20/19-20) Full Attack: 2 tentacles +77 melee (6d8+20/19-20) and 6 arms +76 melee (1d8+10) and bite +76 melee (6d6+10) Space/Reach: 30 ft./20 ft. (90 ft. with tentacle, 40 ft. with arm) Special Attacks: Improved grab, constrict 6d8+20 or 1d8+10 Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., ink cloud, jet, low-light vision, spell-like abilities Saves: Fort +46, Ref +32, Will +32 Abilities: Str 51, Dex 10, Con 42, Int 24, Wis 18, Cha 23 Skills: Concentration +28, Diplomacy +8, Hide +59, Intimidate +47, Knowledge (geography) +59, Knowledge (nature) +58, Listen +69, Search +50, Sense Motive +56, Spot +69, Survival +24 (+26 following tracks), Swim +68, Use Magic Device +47 Feats: Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Improved Critical (tentacle), Improved Initiative, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack, Overwhelming Critical, Devastating Critical, Weapon Focus(tentacle), Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Improved Natural Attack(Tentacle) x 2, Epic Prowess x4 Alignment: Neutral Evil The Silent Devourer is a colossal female kraken with pale white skin and big red eyes. It has six tentacles that act like short arms (about 40 feet long); and two really large tentacles (90 feet long) covered with barbs. Its beaklike mouth is located where the tentacles meet the lower portion of its body. The Silent Devourer is almost five hundred years old. She arrived on the Underdark when she was a small baby, brought by some Drow fishermen that wanted to make a guardian of their city out of her. The fishermen got killed while crossing the Sunless Sea and she managed to escape alive. She lived in the Sunless Sea for several years until she found a nice quiet place in the Lake of Shadows, there she had enough food and enough space to live a quiet life. It's during that time that she got nicknammed "The Silent Devourer" by the Kuo-Toans that lived nearby and the many races that needed the Lake of Shadows for water and food because, every other day, fishermen would misteriously disappear. Tales of survivors of her attacks flooded the Underdark for a while. In the past century she's been nothing but quiet, sleeping almost the whole time and, even though nobody forgot she was there, the Lake of Shadows became a quieter place without her menacing presence hanging around every corner. However every good story must have a bad ending; The Silent Devourer met a strange figure in the last years, a figure that came straight from the Abyss. And she got pregnant. Six small half-fiendish krakens were born of that unholy union and finding food for them has become a difficult task. The small krakens grew and are now almost adults on their own, which is why The Lake of Shadows has became a small place for all of them, and their inhabitants are beggining to notice that... The Silent Devourer speaks Common, Undercommon, Kuo-Toan, Abyssal and Aquan, although she rarely communicates with anyone besides her sons. Combat: Krakens strike their opponents with their barbed tentacles, then grab and crush with their arms or drag victims into their huge jaws. An opponent can make sunder attempts against a kraken’s tentacles or arms as if they were weapons. A kraken’s tentacles have 20 hit points, and its arms have 10 hit points. If a kraken is currently grappling a target with one tentacle or arm, it usually uses another limb to make its attack of opportunity against the sunder attempt. Severing a kraken’s tentacle or arm deals damage to the kraken equal to half the limb’s full normal hit points. A kraken usually withdraws from combat if it loses both tentacles or three of its arms. A kraken regrows severed limbs in 1d10+10 days. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the kraken must hit with an arm or tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Constrict (Ex): A kraken deals automatic arm or tentacle damage with a successful grapple check. Jet (Ex): A kraken can jet backward once per round as a full-round action, at a speed of 280 feet. It must move in a straight line, but does not provoke attacks of opportunity while jetting. Ink Cloud (Ex): A kraken can emit a cloud of jet-black ink in an 80-foot spread once per minute as a free action. The cloud provides total concealment, which the kraken normally uses to escape a fight that is going badly. Creatures within the cloud are considered to be in darkness. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—control weather, control winds, dominate animal (DC 19), resist energy. Caster level 27th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Skills: A kraken has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Category:CR 26 Category:Magical Beast Category:Aquatic